Bunny Kisses
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Kise tries to impress Kuroko by acting cutely, but it doesn't really work out too well.


**Bunny Kisses**

"Kise-kun, what are you doing over there?"

Kuroko asked this question, knowing full-well that his boyfriend would have some "logical" explanation for his actions. If one could describe what Kise was currently doing, it would be something akin to sniffing the air, or maybe even scrunching up his nose, repeatedly.

"Eh?" Kise gasped. "You can't tell?"

Kuroko shook his head from left to right. "I'm afraid I cannot."

Huffing, Kise balled his hands into fists and stuck them straight into his sides. "I'm being a bunny, Kurokocchi! Don't I look like one to you?" Again, Kise began to wriggle his nose.

"Ridiculous is what you look like," Kuroko answered plainly, turning his attention away from Kise and back to his book.

"How mean-ssu!" Kise cried. "And here I was trying to act all cute for you..."

"I didn't work."

"I know that! You don't have to rub it in..."

Peering at the blond-haired beauty from the corner of his eye, Kuroko could see just how much he had hurt Kise's feelings. The way that his shoulders slumped and how he exhaled through his nostrils in defeat, it was enough to make Kuroko, or anyone, feel guilty. Regardless of the situation, only one thought came to Kuroko's mind. _'If Kise-kun really were a bunny, right now he would be...'_

In that moment, Kise offered Kuroko a pathetic look that made his heart rip in two. With an upset like this, something had to be done. Sighing, Kuroko saved his page and placed his book off to the side. "Kise-kun," he began, "look at me."

"But, I am looking-" Kise cut off, eyes doubling in size. Kuroko had moved from his criss-cross sitting position into one where he now sat upon his knees. Next, he took both of his hands and stuck them behind his head. Getting a feel for the notion, he even began to flap his fingers, giving the illusion that his hands were that of rabbit ears. And just when Kise thought that he was done, Kuroko began to wiggle his nose so preciously that it took the entirety of Kise's willpower to stop himself from jumping on top of him.

"This is how it's done, Kise-kun. Just like this," Kuroko explained. With his dry tone, you would think that he was teaching Kise how to solve a Math problem, not teaching him how to look like a bunny.

"Just...like that?" Kise swallowed, mentally screaming, '_Uwah~! He's so cute!'_

"Yes. I want you to copy me."

Kuroko's prompt was immediately obeyed. Utilizing his excellent mirror skills, Kise placed his hands behind his head and began to flex his fingers. "Am I doing good so far-ssu?"

"You are," Kuroko nodded. "Now, for the nose part..." Reminding Kise what it looked like, Kuroko began to wiggle his nose a second time. "Can you do it?"

_'I'm going to melt! I'm going to melt! He's just so cute!' _Kise thought. Desperately trying to keep cool, he wiggled his nose and innocently blinked his eyes. "Like this, Kurokocchi?"

_'...Adorable,'_ Kuroko mused, finally putting and end to his much prior thought. "Yes, just like that."

"But Kurokocchi," Kise grinned, suddenly and clearly seeming to have a hidden agenda in mind, "you forgot one very major trait that bunnies are known for."

Raising a brow, Kuroko said, "Care to enlighten me on that?"

Kise got a special glint in his eyes as he hopped over and onto the bed where Kuroko sat. Sitting directly across from his boyfriend, Kise reached out to place his hands on Kuroko's thighs. Just as he was about to speak, however, he was interrupted.

"Oh, I think I remember it now," Kuroko stated.

"Remember?" Kise asked. "Remember what?"

"The trait that bunnies are known for. I remember it now."

Kise smirked. "Oh yeah? Wanna be the one to start it?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

Kise's heart thumped within his chest. '_I-is he really going to be the initiator?! Wh-what is this?! I don't know if I'll be able to handle-!'_ After such chaotic thoughts, in an instant, Kise's mind went blank.

Kuroko had leaned forward and wrapped his arms loosely around Kise's neck. What happened next was what had caused Kise to go jelly-brained. Kuroko rubbed his nose against Kise's, much like how a bunny would. When he finally pulled away, Kise was left speechless.

"Is something the matter, Kise-kun? Was I wrong?"

"...No!" Kise quickly answered. "You weren't wrong! That's exactly what bunnies do!" He watched Kuroko tilt his head to the side at this comment. _'Dear Lord, how did I end up with such an angel?!'_

"Then why did you look so shocked just now?" Kuroko asked. "Weren't you expecting me to do that? Or was your mind in the gutter again?"

"It wasn't in the gutter! It wasn't, I swear!" Kise protested. Now, it was _his_ turn to pamper Kuroko with bunny kisses. Having his boyfriend's hands still placed upon his shoulders, Kise grabbed onto Kuroko's elbows and began to brush their noses together.

Kuroko quickly came to realize that when it was someone else who was giving the kisses, it tickled. "Kise-kun, that tickles, you know," he said. It was apparent that he was trying to be serious about it, but it was a hard task when laughter was budding at your lips.

"I know," Kise giggled in return. "It tickled like this, when you were doing it to me."

The two remained that way for quite a while, carelessly sharing their bunny kisses and rolling about the bed like children. It wasn't until after they had done what bunnies _really_ do that Kise came out and said, "Kurokocchi, let's get a bunny."

To which Kuroko promptly stated, "No."

* * *

_Hello there! Chappy here! :D_

_Happy Kikuro day, everyone! This pairing is just so full of fluffy-fluff-fluff that it reminded me of even fluffier things: bunnies! :D_

_Thank you very much for taking the time to read, and I hope you've enjoyed! (:_

_- Chappy_


End file.
